familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Taylor (1808-1887)
}} Biography John Taylor was an English religious leader who served as the third president and Apostle of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from 1880 to 1887. Born in England, he is the only president of the LDS Church to have been born outside of the United States. Early Life Taylor was born in Milnthorpe, Westmorland (now part of Cumbria), England, the son of James and Agnes Taylor. He had formal schooling up to age fourteen, and then he served an initial apprenticeship to a cooper and later received training as a woodturner and cabinetmaker. 1832 Migration to Canada Taylor's parents and siblings emigrated to Upper Canada (present-day Ontario) in 1830. Taylor stayed in England to dispose of the family property and joined his family in Toronto in 1832. Between 1834 and 1836, John and Leonora Taylor participated in a religious study group in Toronto. The group discussed problems and concerns with their Methodist faith, and quickly became known as the "Dissenters." Other members included Joseph Fielding and his sisters Mary and Mercy, who later also became prominent in the Latter Day Saint movement. While in Toronto Taylor continued to work in his trade as a woodturner. Conversion to Mormonism John claimed that as a young man, he had a vision of “an angel in the heavens, holding a trumpet to his mouth, sounding a message to the nations" - the angel Moroni.6 He was christened in the Church of England, but joined the Methodist church at sixteen. He was appointed a lay preacher a year later, and felt a calling to preach in America. In 1833 Toronto, Elder Parley P. Pratt baptized their son John who was a Methodist preacher into the newly formed The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). John in turn baptized his parents on 9 April 1836. Migration to Missouri thwarted Attempting to join the saints in Missouri, the family was temporarily driven back by mobs at the border. (circa 1838?) Marriage and Family Taylor practiced plural marriage and was married to eight wives: He was the father of 34 children. Taylor's son, John W. Taylor, continued to serve in the church and in politics and helped to shepherd Utah to statehood in 1896. John W. Taylor was ultimately excommunicated from the LDS Church for his opposition to the church's abandonment of plural marriage. His son, Samuel W. Taylor, became a writer, and the biographer of his father and grandfather. Another son, William W. Taylor, served as one of the first presidents of the seventy and also served in the Utah territorial legislature. Taylor's daughter Annie Taylor Hyde was a leader in the Relief Society general presidency and was the founder of Daughters of Utah Pioneers. 1st Marriage: Leonora Cannon He met Leonora Cannon (1796-1868) from the Isle of Man while attending a Toronto Methodist Church and, although she initially rejected his proposal, married her on January 28, 1833. 2nd Marriage: Elizabeth Kaighin Another immigrant from Isle of Man, her first marriage. Elizabeth Kaighin (1811-1895) 3rd Marriage: Jane Ballantyne Scottish Immigrant, Jane Ballantyne (1813-1901) 7th Marriage: Margaret Young Margaret Young (1837-1919) was a member of the inaugural general presidency of what is today the Young Women organization of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from 1880 to 1887. 8th Marriage: Jo Roueche Married Josephine Elizabeth Roueche (1860-1943) in 1886 in Utah. No Children. She remarried in 1921 to George W Palmer. Unproven Marriages LDS Family Search shows the following sealings - but are not proven: # Mary Amanda Utley (1821-) # Mary Ramsbottom (1826-) # Mercy Rachel Fielding (1807-1893) # Sarah Thornton (1806-1892) # Lydia Dibble (1789-1862) # Ann Hughlings (1801-1846) # Annie Ballantyne (1819-1908) # Caroline Hooper Saunders (1813-1874) # Mary Wilson (1782-1859) # Esther Anne De La Mare (1832-1853) # Sarah THornton (1806-1892) # Matilda Moorhouse (1837-1902) # Elizabeth De La Mare (1827-1872) References * - Wikipedia * John Taylor - disambiguation * Taylor in Utah - * John Taylor - Grandpa Bills GA Pages * John Taylor - Teachings of the Presidents of the LDS Church * John Taylor History of the LDS Church * #6255626 * John Taylor - MormonWiki External Links See Also * John Taylor * Taylor in Canada * Taylor in Salt Lake County, Utah * Taylor in Hancock County, Illinois Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:American Latter Day Saint hymnwriters Category:American Latter Day Saint writers Category:Angelic visionaries Category:Apostles of the Church of Christ (Latter Day Saints) Category:Apostles (LDS Church) Category:British woodworkers Category:English Latter Day Saint writers Category:Burials at Salt Lake City Cemetery Category:Canadian general authorities (LDS Church) Category:Cannon family Category:Nauvoo, Illinois city council members Category:Converts to Mormonism from Methodism Category:Doctrine and Covenants people Category:Editors of Latter Day Saint publications Category:English emigrants to pre-Confederation Ontario Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:English Latter Day Saints Category:English Mormon missionaries Category:English general authorities (LDS Church) Category:English Latter Day Saint hymnwriters Category:Lynching survivors in the United States Category:Members of the Council of Fifty Category:Members of the Utah Territorial Legislature Category:19th-century American politicians Category:Mission presidents (LDS Church) Category:Mormon apologists Category:Mormon missionaries in France Category:Mormon missionaries in Ireland Category:Mormon missionaries in the Isle of Man Category:Mormon missionaries in the United Kingdom Category:Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:People from Milnthorpe Category:People from Nauvoo, Illinois Category:Writers from Salt Lake City Category:People from Toronto Category:Presidents of the Church (LDS Church) Category:Presidents of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Translators of the Book of Mormon Category:Writers from Toronto Category:19th-century translators Category:19th-century American musicians Category:19th-century English musicians Category:Immigrants to Upper Canada